Flip a Coin
by secretlyCapricious
Summary: Terezi finds out Karkat and Dave both have flushed feelings for her. When Dave comes to the meteor, she is confronted. How will she decide between the two? How will it work out? Oneshot.


**Flip a Coin**

**So yeah, I just had this idea when I was watching a bunch of Terekat videos. This is my first Homestuck fan fiction, so I hope you guys'll like it. Thanks. ^_^**

Terezi had been observing Karkat for a while. He hasn't slept since when he was passed out on the floor for an hour, and that was who knows how long ago. She knew he liked to troll John a lot, just like how she did Dave, but she couldn't tell who he was trolling; she just didn't think it was John. She got up and skipped over to him, tapping him on the head with her blind stick.

"Hehehehehe, hi Karkles." She cackled from behind him as he turned around.

"Jegus, what the fuck was that for Terezi?!" He yelled at her in his usual volume of voice, rubbing his head.

"Hehehehehehehehe."

"Damn it Terezi, just go back to your computer! And stop your insufferable laughing this instant." He sounded angry, of course, but she smelt something off.

"I smell cherries, Karkles." She grinned widely

"Of course you fucking smell fucking cherries, we've gone over this already!"

"No Karkles, a lot of cherries. You smell adorable."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Instead of replying, she sniffed beyond him, to his computer, and then stopped, confused. "Since when do you troll Dave?"

"Shut the fuck up Terezi!" He yelled defensively, sparking Terezi's interest by a lot, but she backed down immediately, instead going over to Sollux.

"Hey Sollux." Terezi grinned widely.

"Thup TZ?"

"I need you to bring up a chat of Karkat's for me." Somehow, the look on her face made Sollux not even question it.

"Thure TZ, which one?"

"He was just chatting Dave. I want that one."

"Alright, then." He turned back around to his computer and hacked into Karkat's account, bringing up his last chat.

"Can you just send it to me?"

"Not a problem, TZ." Sollux smiled and sent a link to her account.

"Thanks Sollux." She went back to her computer and opened the link.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] –

CG: I NEED YOU TO STOP TALKING TO TEREZI.

CG: THE NEXT TIME SHE TRIES TO CONTACT YOU, IGNORE IT.

TG: dude are you ok

CG: NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY.

CG: TEREZI HASN'T BEEN ACTING THE SAME.

CG: AND I THINK IT'S YOUR FAULT.

TG: why does this have to be my fault

CG: BECAUSE, SHITHEAD, YOU'RE THE ONLY HUMAN SHE'S TALKED TO LATELY.

CG: BECAUSE, YOU KNOW, THE ONLY OTHER ONE WAS JOHN AND YOU KNOW HOW THAT WORKED OUT.

TG: i still don't see why i have to stop talking to her

TG: she's the one that started everything anyways

TG: why don't you just talk to her about it

CG: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DO THAT ALRIGHT?

CG: JUST DON'T TALK TO HER.

TG: why do you even care so much

TG: i mean, seriously, do you like her or something

CG: I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR HUMAN CONCEPT OF 'LIKING' SOMEONE.

CG: I'D THINK YOU'D HAVE FIGURED OUT THAT IT CALLED BEING FLUSHED FOR SOMEONE, YOU IDIOT.

TG: fine then, are you flushed for her

CG: UH.

CG: MAYBE?

At this point, Terezi's cheeks were a bright, bright teal, but she kept reading the log.

TG: well then

TG: this is a little awkward

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, SHITFACE?

TG: i guess you could say I'm

TG: flushed for her

TG: also

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: NO.

CG: YOU ARE NOT ADMITTING THAT YOU'VE EVER EVEN THOUGHT OF SUCH THINGS.

CG: NO INTERSPECIAL COUPLES ARE HAPPENING IN THIS GROUP.

CG: EVER.

TG: well then, why don't you let tz decide

CG: FUCK. FINE, I GUESS.

CG: BUT I'M NOT BRINGING THIS UP WITH HER.

TG: alright then

TG: scaredykat

CG: THAT'S NOT EVEN A FUCKING WORD YOU LITTLE FUCKASS.

TG: whatever dude

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased being trolled by carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

Terezi sat dumbfounded at her computer, scrolling back up to the part where both Karkat and Dave had confessed feelings for her. Then, she grinned, and went over to Karkat, licked his cheek, which tasted like cherries, and then ran to the transportalizer in the middle of the lab, and then she went into her personal chambers, sitting on a couch that was in there, and the fell asleep.

It hadn't been that long, but a lot of things had happened, and now Dave and Rose were on the meteor along with the six remaining trolls. Finally, Terezi had been confronted by both Dave and Karkat, in one of the long halls within the meteor.

"TZ," Dave began. "We, meaning me and Karkat need to know something."

"Are you fucking flushed for either of us?" Karkat butted in, getting to the point quickly.

"I…am." She said, her cheeks burning furiously.

"Which, uh, which one?" Karkat asked, stammering, his cheeks on fire as well, but Dave had his constant poker face on.

"I don't know." She stated simply.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Karkat yelled.

"I mean, I think I have flushed feelings for both of you." She tilted her head to the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"Well why don't you do your little Two-Face trick? You always made decisions for me like that." Dave said, his arms crossed, a bit of a smirk on his face.

"This- Gog, Dave, this is more important than that!" Terezi stammered this sentence out.

"Well, you've got two choices, two sides of a coin, you like them both, right?" Dave stayed smirking all through this, because he's just so cool like that.

"All right, I guess, scratch, Dave, no scratch, Karkat." She sighed a bit, getting her coin out, and flipping it.

It landed with the scratch side up.

Karkat looked like he was about to cry.

Dave smiled widely.

Terezi grinned, as well, seemingly glad it landed on Dave, or something, but it looked quite a bit mischievous.

She turned to Karkat, and then leaned in, and hugged him tightly, before pulling away, and kissing him full on the mouth.

"TZ, what are you doing?" Dave's face actually showed a bit of emotion. He was hurt.

Terezi smiled, still in the kiss, while Karkat pulled out of his shock and kissed her back.

"I didn't smell any scratch." She grinned and kissed Karkat again.

Karkat pulled away as well, smiling. "I didn't see one, either."

Back in Terezi's room, she and Karkat were cuddled together on her couch. They were watching a marathon of his favorite romcoms, but mostly, they were just having a bunch of sloppy make-outs. Karkat's lip was bleeding from her biting it so much as she grinned and pulled away from him for a second.

"So are we…matesprits now?" She asked him.

"Yes I think we fucking are by now." Karkat could only pretend to be angry with her. "But you know it did land on the scratched side."

"I just realized something to myself when the coin was in the air. Dave's a douche." She grinned happily. "I can't believe I ever thought I was a bit flushed for him. I guess it was just his text talking."

"What does that mean?"

"It was red." She leaned down and licked some of Karkat's blood off his bottom lip.

"Does this mean you only like me because of my fucking blood?"

"Karkles, I'm hurt! I'd never do that to you. I liked you even before I knew what your blood color was." She smiled, not even one of her signature grins. "I think that I love you, Karkles."

Karkat was taken aback by this statement. "Well, I do love you. I have for a while, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Her entire face lightened up, even her solid red eyes, which he could see, her glasses were on the table next to them. "Well, you know what, I fucking love you." She paused between her next sentence. "Hehehehehe, I can tell why you like using that word so much."

"Shut the fuck up and let me kiss you." Karkat grinned before pulling her face closer to his and locking his lips together.

** Alright, so that's the end! Now, I'm going to get back to working on my other fic. Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
